At The Beginning
by amv4eva
Summary: May and Drew are going to the Johto! Fights, fluff, love, hate, wit, laughs, and two people realize that all they've ever needed is with the other. In the end, will it all end? Or will it be a whole new beginning? ContestComfortPokeshipping.
1. A New Journey, A New Traveling Partner

_Oh, here we go! It's my new story, At the Beginning! _

_May and Drew go to the Johto. Dun-Dun-Dun!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. But I DO own a karaoke game… hahaha random._

_In this chapter, I attempt to be funny... I don't really think it worked out..._

_Dedicated to: May and Drew! and CONTESTSHIPPING!!!_

Chapter one

"Eve eve eevee!(May, wake up!)" a pokemon said. May groaned slightly, pushing Eevee away. A splash of cold water suddenly fell over her.

May jerked straight up. "SQUIRTLE, YOU ARE LUCKY I'M IN THIS SLEEPING BAG!!" If the small blue turtle cared, he didn't show it. He, along with Eevee, Beautifly, Bulbasour, Blaziken, and Skitty, was rolling around on the ground laughing. May smiled bitterly; that was just how she liked waking up now that she had started her Johto journey.

May wrung out her shoulder-length brunette hair. Drops of water fell onto her red t-shirt and her white miniskirt over black shorts. Her hair now being dry, she rolled up her sleeping bag, stuffing it into her small yellow pack and pulled out an apple and some pokechow for them.

May munched on her apple, trying to think of what the competition in Johto might be like. Maybe she'd see Soledad… or Harley… or… May shook her head to stop herself from thinking about that boy. That boy she had called a rival for as long as she could remember being a coordinator. That boy who may not just be her rival anymore.

May shook her head again. Of course he was here rival. What else could he be?

"Beauti beautifly? (Are you alright, May?)" The butterfly pokemon asked. May smiled.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She returned her pokemon, and pulled her red bandanna out of her pocket. But before she could tie it on her head, a strong gust of wind blew it from her hands.

"Oh, man!" May cried as she chased after it. As she examined the trees and ground, she heard a soft laugh from behind her. "Looking for this, May?"

May spun around. _How does he always turn up?_ She wondered.

That boy was Drew. Another breeze ruffled his light green hair, and his emerald eyes had a mischievous glint to them. He held up his hand- May's bandanna was clenched in his fist. (A/N- I know what you're all thinking- NO, Drew was not stalking May. This was a total coincidence.)

"Yes, I am." May said shortly. "Can I have it back?"

"I was going to use it as a target for Roselia's petal dance." Drew replied, "The red stands out."

"GIVE ME THE BANDANNA!!!" May shouted, "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!!"

"And it's too early for yelling." Drew smirked, walking over and stuffing the bandanna into May's hand. "You'll give me a migraine."

May muttered what else she could give him as she tied it on (No nasty thoughts, kiddies. You all know what I'm talking about.)

"You look different without your bandanna." Drew remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May snapped. Drew flicked his hair.

"Just that after knowing you for three years, I've gotten used to you always wearing a bandanna." Drew explained. _You look cute either way,_ he thought before pinching himself.

"It's always about you isn't it?" May asked hotly.

"When you don't exactly have a lot of friends, you have no one to really think of _but_ yourself!" Drew muttered irritably.

"What?" May said, taken aback.

Drew avoided her eyes. "Nothing. So, what are you doing here in the woods?"

"Heading to Goldenrod for the first contest." May answered.

"Same here." Drew said.

May turned, and walked away. She looked to her right, and was startled to find Drew walking alongside her. "What are you doing?!"

Drew cocked an eyebrow at her. "Since we're both going to Goldenrod City, we might as well stick together. I'm surprised you managed this long on your own."

May rolled here eyes. "Whatever." she muttered. If Drew wanted to be the first-class jerk he had been since they met, she wasn't going to stop him.

They walked silently for hours. May sometimes caught herself looking over at Drew, always mentally kicking herself and looking back at her feet. She wondered what he was thinking; probably how to make his Masquerain's Silver Wind stronger. (As if it needs it. Remember _Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut_?)

She was half right. Drew was thinking about his pokemon and coordinating, but he also found his thoughts straying over to May. He gazed at her and realized that it was hard to look away. She just seemed so much prettier than before. Had she always looked like that?

"Are we going the right way?" May asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Aren't you supposed to be worrying about that?" Drew asked.

May rolled her eyes and pulled a balled-up map from her pocket. "I'll have you know, Drew, I am an expert at reading maps."

"If you were such an expert at reading maps, I'm sure you would know that it's upside down." He said with maddening superiority.

"Well, then, _you _take the map!" May shoved it into his hands.

Drew didn't glance at it. "We're heading to far east."

"B-but you s-said that I was supposed to be finding out where we're going!!!" May sputtered with indignigation.

"I was testing you." Drew explained.

"Did I pass?"

"No." Drew said bluntly.

May sighed. "Do you _try_ to be a jerk?"

Drew didn't answer that as he glanced up at the sky. "We might want to stop for the night."

May grunted an agreement, pulling out her sleeping bag and her pokemon. (A/N you're gonna love this part)

"EVE EEVEE EVE EVE!!! (WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE!!!)" Eevee screamed.

"I see you're happy to see me." Drew said with a smirk.

"EEVEE EVE EVE EEVEE!! (YOU WERE SO HORRLBLE TO MAY AT THE KANTO GRAND FESTIVAL!!!)" Eevee ran over and bit Drew's leg. Hard.

"OWW!" Drew bellowed as he fell over. Beautifly, not wanting to miss any of the fun, flew over and started swatting Drew over the head.

"Beauti-beau-ti-fly-fly-beautifly-fly-beauti!!! (You-act-like-a-huge-jerk-and-then-you-have-the-nerve-to-come-and-OO, you-wait-till-I-get-you!!)" Beautifly shrieked.

May collapsed onto the ground, clutching her sides and roaring with laughter as Drew swore loudly.

"OW! May! Get-ouch-your-ow-maniac pokemon-youch-Pokemon- OW, Not the face!!" Drew yelled.

"Alright, girls, that's enough." May said, calming down. As the pokemon left (Beautifly swatted Drew one more time for good measure.), Drew sat up trembling.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT??!?!!!" Drew shouted.

"They were mad at you." May explained, "After what happened at the Kanto Grand festival…" Drew's face softened in spite of himself. Now that he thought about it… he had had it coming to him.

May suddenly looked angry. The cold look on her face made Drew feel hurt. "You still haven't answered my question! Do you try to be a jerk?!"

Before Drew could respond, May climbed into her sleeping bag, and with her back facing him, pretended to fall asleep.

Drew thought hard as he made a small fire to keep them warm. _Do you try to be a jerk?_ May had asked. Drew had never thought that his teasing would matter to May. But, if it's always piled on over time, it would tend to wear you down. He began to feel ashamed of himself. How could he be so mean to a sweet, innocent girl like May? He looked over at her now sleeping figure. She had rolled over so that now she was facing towards him. Her smooth brunette hair was swung up over her shoulder, her lips curled into a small smile.

_She's so pretty..._ he thought dreamily, before slapping himself across the face.

"What am I thinking? This is MAY. My rival. My cold, hard rival." Drew glanced at May again. "And maybe my first crush."

At that, he slapped himself in the face again.

_OK, this chapter is so crap. I know. Now FLAME ME!!!! AAAAHH!!_

_Next Chapter: Harley gives May and Drew a little surprise! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!_

_I'm probably going to delete this thing. Just a little FYI heads-Up._


	2. Harley's Attack

_Geeze, I was going to delete this, but as everyone thinks it's good, I guess I'll keep going. Anyhoo-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Or Dragon Ball Z. Or even NARUTO!!! (he he... random)_

_Dedicated to: _Silenced Tears _You are so awesome!_ _Let's get busy!_

Chapter 2

It was very awkward the next morning as the two teenagers went farther along the trail to Goldenrod City. May was refusing to speak to Drew, and the green-haired boy didn't want to argue with May again. May walked ahead of Drew so she wouldn't have to look at him. Drew found himself gazing at her again.

_'Tell her you're sorry!'_

'Who are you?'

_'Your mother. Who do you think I am?'_

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!'

_'I'm your conscience!'_

'Great. So now You're gonna be on my case about everything?'

_'Nah, just the important things.'_

'Like?'

_'A) You need to apologize and be nicer to May, and B) You have a crush on May.'_

'WHAT??!! I do not, I repeat, NOT, have a crush on May! Come on, she's... she's..."

_'Nice, pretty, kind, funny, compassionate...'_

'Yeah, yeah, May's an angel, I get it.'

_'You said she's an angel!'_

'You were implying it. Oh my God, I just wondered, am I schinzophrenic?'

_'Nuh-uh! I'm simply telling the truth. You, my green-haired friend, have feelings for that pretty brunette about five feet in front of you!'_

'Yeah, and Soledad likes Harley.'

_'She does, remember?'_

'Crap.'

_'MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!'_

'What the-'

_'No foul language!'_

'I was going to say, "heck"'.

_'Oh. That's ok then.'_

'Hey, can you do me a favor?'

_'Sure!'_

'LEAVE!!'

_'Fine.'_

The voice vanished. _What on earth was that about?_ Drew wondered. A crack suddenly came from the bushes. Drew stopped.

"What?" May asked shortly.

"I-I thought I heard something." Drew stammered.

"Probably a wild Skitty or something." May said in that same cold voice. Drew grinned embarrasedly. May rolled her eyes and turned to the front again. Drew sighed. Why was May acting so much like... him?

Another crack came from a tree about twenty feet in front of them. Drew was sure it was a pigeot. But then he heard the rustle of the leaves... no, it was probably a mankey... suddenly it was quiet, far too quiet... then-

"Wiglytuff, Shadow ball!" a fruity voice suddenly shouted.

May and Drew jumped and froze. They both scanned around them, and Drew found the black orb being aimed at May- but she was still looking, she would never see it coming in time-

Drew leaped foreward and shoved May out of the way just in time. The shadow ball hit where May had been standing only a moment ago. The man swore loudly and scuttled away. May and Drew stayed where they were, breathing fast and looking for any sign that he might return.

"W-What w-was that?" May stammered.

"It must have been Harley." Drew said in a low voice, "He had a wigglytuff and a really stupid voice, so it really could have only been Harley."

"I never thought Harley would go so far to get us out of the way," May whispered fearfully.

"Don't worry, May," Drew assured her, "We're alright, we're... we're..." His voice trailed off when he realized what position they were in. Drew's hands were gently gripping May's arms and her face was mere inches from his. He looked into those big, beautiful sapphire eyes and felt like he was choking.

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Finally, they pulled back and stood up, blushing very hard.

"Y-you saved my life, Drew." May said bashfully. Drew grinned.

"No problem. If I let you die, I wouldn't have anyone to beat in contests."

May gaped at him, "Why, you-"

"Or give my roses to." Drew finished. May stopped and blushed.

"Drew, I'm sorry I-"

Drew put up his hand to stop her. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I always teased you and that I made you feel bad about that. I never really meant anything by it. I actually, er..."

May looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Drew decided that telling her the truth, (_"I thought you looked cute when I messed with you")_ wouldn't be a good idea.

"... I actually was trying to make you stronger." He said smoothly, which really wasn't a lie. It's what Soledad had done to him.

"Oh, um, thanks." May said with an embarrased smile.

Drew smiled. Somehow, he knew they were both friends again.

_O.K. this feels a little rushed, but I think it was alright nonetheless._

_I hope to be back really, really soon!! -hugs-_

_Bye!_

_Oh, and Next Chapter: May and Drew get to Goldenrod City! Yay!_


End file.
